


No dividing line

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For unladybug at tumblr: Tybalt and Benvolio, one (doesn't matter which, both dynamics would be really different and fun) suddenly obtains superpowers of some kind, the other finds out and becomes the confidante/secret keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No dividing line

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing in the fic to mention this, but I did place this in the Hungarian dystopian futuristic canon. Just so you know.

Benvolio stared with a closed mouth and unreadable face. Tybalt looked around, desperately trying to find anything that could grab his attention and hopefully give him an excuse, however plausible, to leave. No such luck. The street was silent and empty save for the two of them, and the three men lying in a pile at Tybalt’s feet.

“You… I don’t know what you think you saw, but it wasn’t like what you think it was, I swear. They were drunk and-”

“One of them stabbed you with a knife. Tried to stab you, I guess. I saw that clearly, just as clearly as when I saw the blade break. Then you knocked him, and each of his companions, out with one punch which looked more like when you swat away an annoying fly.” Benvolio’s tone was calm and utterly matter-of-fact, and Tybalt despaired. There was no way he could make Benvolio think he’d imagined the whole thing.

“What I don’t understand is, why are you keeping it secret?” Benvolio crossed his arms and looked thoughtfully at Tybalt. “I’ve heard of a few superhumans around Italy, it’s nothing that would make the city chase you out with torches and pitchforks. I rather think it would be of great use to your family, wouldn’t it? I can only imagine what my aunt would come up with if it turned out I had such abilities, so it should be the same with you and your aunt. Don’t you love your family more than anything? That’s what you’re always saying at least. So why keep it a secret?”

At the end it sounded more like Benvolio talked to himself rather than with Tybalt, but he spoke anyway. “You can’t tell anyone! This- this is a curse. I’ve almost killed people multiple times thanks to it, and that’s in a regular fight. If it got known what I can do… I don’t think I’ll be able to keep from killing anyone. I’ll be ordered to, to go wherever they want me to and do whatever they want me to, and I can do that, normally I mean, but not like this. Not with these accursed powers.” He looked down on his hands and wished he could set himself on fire, just to get rid of this worry he had. He had tried, several times, but each time he had barely even felt the warmth.

A different sort of warmth enveloped his hands as Benvolio took them in his own. He was frowning as he looked into Tybalt’s face. “I won’t tell. I swear on my mother’s and father’s grave, I will keep your secret. But I won’t let you think that way about your abilities. They can do bad things, yes, but they can also do good. These guys that you knocked out, they’re the Martinelli brothers. I know the city guard is looking for them for various crimes, involving both rape and murder. You’ve stopped them. That is a good thing.”

Tybalt couldn’t look at Benvolio’s face for more than a few seconds before he had to look away with a suddenly flaming face. Benvolio rolled his eyes and gripped Tybalt’s hands tighter, grinning widely as he did. “Don’t you worry. I’ll not only keep your secret, I’ll also stay by your side and help you with all this.” He made a wide gesture to encompass the whole alley they stood in, then released Tybalt’s suddenly too cold hands and looked around. “I guess I’ll have to come up with an excuse though. A really, really good one, otherwise Mercutio and Romeo will think you’re threatening or blackmailing me. Maybe that would work…”

Tybalt blinked several times as he watched Benvolio talk to himself as he walked around in the alley. With all the powers he possessed, why was he feeling so helpless now? The only thing he could do was let Benvolio do as he wanted.


End file.
